Episode 40: Fresh Out of Aardvarks
"Fresh Out of Aardvarks" was originally released on January 31, 2011. Description In a weird twist, we've decided to spend time this episode to actually provide our listeners with practical advice. You know, things you'll use every day - like phone etiquette, or tips for naming your Chinchilla breeding business. Suggested Talking Points The Sandiego Slip, Wizard Pizza, PCP Juice, Minus Tephen, Doing the Deed, Vine-Ripened, Chin Deep Outline 01:38 - I get ultra-nervous around famous people. How can I work through my fear and build up enough courage to talk to Felicia Day or Bruce Campbell at the Chicago Comic-Con this year? -- Chaz Munroe 05:39 - I recently moved to a new city to be with my girlfriend (mistake?). At first it was difficult but now things are going well, and I've recently been hired on to do my dream job. However, the most important thing in my life, by which I mean my motivation, is this girl. She recently informed me that she is moving to a city an hour and a half away and said so nonchalantly, as if it had not been a consideration in the decision-making process. Is she packing her bags and moving away? -- This Guy 09:40 - Y - Sent in by Randy May, from Yahoo Answers users Sarah, who asks: Why do I sleep-walk to the toilet, sit there, and cry? Ever since I was a child, I would sleep-walk to the bathroom and just sit on the toilet (not going to the bathroom), and cry. The thing is, I'm usually conscious of it. So, am I sleep-walking? Why am I doing this? 12:27 - Hey, whenever I call a pizza place the first thing they say is "how can I help you?" I've gotten into the habit of saying, "I'd like a pizza," but I'm beginning to think that sounds a little patronizing. Of course I'm ordering a pizza. When I call a restaurant with 'Pizza' in its name, what's the proper etiquette here? How do I get through the pizza ordering process quickly and without seeming rude. Thanks. -- Caro 16:53 - Y - Sent in by Emily Terrible, from Yahoo Answers user DrakeH, who asks: Need some good drug awareness slogans. (10 POINTS.)? Just need some good drug awareness slogans. It'll be better if they rhyme. =] 10 points to the best one, that probably means the one with most or the one with a REALLY REALLY good one. :D Thanks, guys. 23:07 - My friend wants to ask someone to Sadie's. She doesn't know what she should say. Her plan is to make a banner with a pick-up line and the question to ask the guy to Sadie's, and hang it from the top of the stairs at lunch. What should she put on there? Any suggestions are welcome. If you come up with something inappropriate, she is willing to tape it up there and run off campus if necessary. Thanks. -- Shigatai 28:43 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, by Yahoo Answers user Hans, who asks: Answering the phone while having sex: Super hot or really rude? I'm sure at one point or another while you were all doing the deed, the phone rang. And that's where this question starts--is it super hot to answer the phone and pretend like nothing is going on while continuing to have sex, or is it unbelievably rude to even glance at the phone to see who it is, what more answer it? I think we are all in agreement that texting during a dinner date is terrible manners. But why is it more acceptable during sex considering sex is much more intimate than sharing a meal or conversation? Your thoughts? 32:41 - How much does age matter in a relationship? I'm 22, and I work with a 35 year old that I'm crushing on hardcore. I think the only reason that we aren't sleeping together right now is because he thinks I am too young. Thoughts? 36:30 - Y - Sent in by Matt Warren, by Yahoo Answers user Megan, who asks: I need help naming my chinchilla breeding business...?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3PuN1M1D6g Hello :-) I am looking into breeding chinchillas but I need a name for my company. I want it to be something elegant and pretty and the last word needs to be "Chinchillas or Exotics." I don't want anything that says Megan's or Ontario's etc... I also don't want silly names like "Chinny-Chin-Chins" ETC. It needs to sound sophisticated. For example, some names I like are: - Blue Moon Chinchillas / Blue Moon Exotics - Autumn Breeze Chinchillas / Autumn Breeze Exotics - White Rose Chinchillas / White Rose Exotics If you need any other information just ask. Also, if you want to add in some possible chinchillas names, I won't mind wink, nudge nudge. Thanks for everything! ~*~ Megan ~*~ 44:01 - Is it weird or gross when you answer your cell phone while on the toilet. My brother does that all the time, and when I tell him it's gross he begs to differ. 44:56 - Housekeeping 51:35 - FY - Sent in by Donald Hawkins, from Yahoo Answers user Tommy Smith, who asks: Can you help me stop thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog? Quotes On Chinchilla Breeding Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Pizza Category:Youtube